Sparky
by R.A.I.731
Summary: Carlos loved everything, especially her. For the joy of my days, the wonderfulness of my best friend. OC, straight baby whoo!


**This is for a wonderful girl. She is everything you could ask for in a friend and more. She proves the quote "The worst things happen to the best people." I love her, and she is genius, no matter what I or you black people say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

Cayley was the type that did everything with nobody else's consent. That was one thing they had in common.

Carlos was the type that couldn't sit still, and he had to put his energy somewhere. So it flowed onto the page, into literature, art, genius ideas that no one knew Carlos could conceive. That was another thing they had in common.

But the one thing that was most in common between the two…was the fact that they were ultimately and completely in love with each other.

_Carlos_ walked up to her at the dance, ignoring Stephanie. Cayley straightened when she saw him, crossing her arms.

"What could you possibly want now? Hm? You somehow manage to break my heart and my brother's heart at the same time, what could you possibly want from me now?" Cayley looked over at her brother Logan, who was looking over at her at Carlos before turning away. But his sister still saw the sad expression covering his features. She looked at Carlos. The Latino just took her into his arms, beginning to sway back and forth to the music, though it was a fast song. Cayley crumpled into his arms, sobbing against his chest. He had fouled her and her twin, but she was still crying on his shoulder, falling deeper in love for her knight in shining armor.

_Carlos_ stumbled into the apartment, not expecting his girlfriend to be there. She was with Rachel, who was Kendall's sister, and her best friend. Cayley looked up, and immediately the smile dropped off her face. Carlos was drunk, and it was too obviously written on his face. His eyes were bloodshot, and he smelt as if he was drenched in alcohol. Cayley stood, saying a quiet good bye, and walking towards the door. Carlos grabbed her wrist when she was passing him.

"Cayley…I'm sorry." He mumbled, before promptly passing out. Cayley looked at Rachel, who sighed, and stood up, picking up one of his arms and swinging it around her shoulder. Cayley did the same with the other arm, looking at her best friend with 'thank you' in her eyes. They took him to his room, laying him on the bed. Cayley stripped him of his shoes and pants, pulling the sheets over his body. She kissed his forehead gently, leaving the room.

_Carlos _walked onto the gazebo, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend of 3 years from behind. Cayley leaned into his frame, knowing it was him. She was dressed in a white summer dress, raven hair tumbling down to her mid back. She looked beautiful as always. Carlos turned her around.

"Cayley…can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything baby…" She smiled at his blush. He stepped away from her, falling to rest on one knee. He gingerly took one of her hands.

"Cayley, I love you more than anything or anyone I have ever met. If you knew how much I loved you, how I become weak in the knees when I see you, how I feel pain in my chest when I'm not with you… you would know that nothing is going to stop me from living with you the rest of our lives. Cayley, will you marry me?" Carlos' eyes connected with hers, filled with tears. She

"Of course Carlos! I love you so much, baby, there is no other answer than yes!" Carlos grinned, capturing her lips in his own.

_Carlos_ rolled into his bedroom, followed shortly by Cayley. They had been married for 5 years, and around the third, Carlos had had a hockey accident, paralyzing him from the waist down. Carlos expected Cayley to leave, not wanting him anymore because he was crippled. But she stayed, because she loved him no matter what state he was in. That week he was making the transition from a wheel chair to crutches.

Cayley stepped away from the grave, cupping her mouth, trying to suppress her sob. On the tombstone it read "R.I.P. Carlos Garcia. August 15th 1989-December 6th, 2011. Friend, husband, musician, loved by all, loved all." Cayley wanted so much more to be written on the stone, like how he could light up a room when he walked in, or how he would always have dozens of sketchbooks laying around the house, waiting to be filled. How his explosive personality made the entire month better, even if you felt like shit the other half of it. How he had the biggest heart. How he was going places, and nothing was stopping him. But all that couldn't it there. The paralysis had slowly killed him, and he wasn't even aware of his slow death. Cayley turned back around, laying down a single white rose on the damp earth. She moved over to the one next to it, laying down an identical one. It was devoted to Sparky, Carlos' childhood best friend. Carlos had insisted when he died that he be buried alongside his best friend, no matter how hard that was. And so he was. Cayley finally turned for the last time, walking away barefoot from the cemetery. One thought passed through her head.

_I love you Carlos._


End file.
